


The Lion and the Fish

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys have strange dreams indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Fish

"Come on," Chloe says, sliding her own coffee cup across the table to him. Clark catches it by reflex and looks at her in surprise. She shrugs. "You need it worse than me, Wonder Boy," she tells him with a smirk, but then her eyes soften with concern. "Rough night?"

Clark scratches the back of his head, as though the action might help him to better wake up or at least to forget the images still sketched across the backs of his eyelids. "Kinda."

"Oh, don't give me the whole Mysterious Clark Kent thing." His friend rolls her eyes.

He starts to apologize but is stopped by his own mouth opening in a huge yawn. "I'm sorry," he says afterward, scratching at his chin. "I just had the weirdest dreams last night."

She slides closer, leaning over the table. "About what?" she whispers.

"Nothing like that," he tells her as Lana comes up for their orders.

"Nothing like what?" his former flame asks.

"Nothing," Clark says, but Chloe grins widely and almost wriggles in her seat.

"Oh, Clark here was just going to tell us about the weird, wet dreams he had last night."

Lana's mouth gapes open slightly as Clark, turning red, nearly shrieks, "Chloe!"

She shrugs again. "So what did you dream about, Clark?"

He lowers his eyes from both of their imploring faces. "Come on, Clark," persists Chloe. "You can tell us unless it was about Lana here."

"Clark, I . . . "

He peeks up at Lana's flustering face. "It wasn't about us," he assures her, but still he doesn't want to describe his dreams to them. There was nothing wrong with them, he tells himself. They were just so weird."

"Clark. Miss Sullivan. Miss Lang, I wonder if I could get two of your largest coffees to go?"

"Of course, Lex."

Lana darts off to fill the order while Chloe turns her ever-curious eyes upon Lex. "You've got bags under your eyes today, Luthor." She grins as she notes him trying to get a peek at his reflection in the window beside their booth without being obvious that he is checking on his appearance.

Chloe's eyes flick between Clark and Lex. Her grin grows. "You boys both had a rough night. Wild dreams for you too, Lex?"

"They were strange indeed," he murmurs softly. "You're always wasting valuable time investigating the weird happenings in Smallville, Miss Sullivan. Perhaps you can tell me what th imagery of a fish eating a lion would mean?"

"Sounds like you're afraid of something," Chloe starts, but Clark interrupts her.

"I just remembered I've got a report due for school first thing this morning, and I haven't even started it!" he gushes out an obvious lie. Grabbing his books and Chloe's coffee, Clark zips pass them both before they can see that his face has gone as red as Chloe's shirt. He's not about to tell any one of his dreams now, not when he, too, dreamed all night about a fish and a lion.

He swallows hard, panting despite his excellent endurance. It isn't the speed he's running at that has him panting but rather the memories. His face is flushed when he hits the school's bathroom. He splashes water on his heated, red skin, but it does little good. His hands shake slightly as he runs them over his face. He thinks again of their dreams, the fact that Lex is a Leo and he a Pisces, and tells himself he would never want to eat Lex or do the other things that he saw last night in his dreams.

Then he decides school may not be the best place for him after all today and races off to find a life he can save, refusing to think about their dreams any more or the fact that his best and most inquisitive friend is probably still sitting, watching Lex in the cafe. Chloe's brilliant, but surely even she won't make the connection Clark's afraid to admit he has. He saves a life, then darts off for another one, while Chloe still watches Lex intently.

"Weird," she admits.

"Indeed."

"No. It's weird you and Clark would have the same dream."

Lana arrives then with Lex's coffees and a new one for Chloe as well. Chloe hides her smirk behind her new cup as Lex questions, "Clark had the same dream?"

"Well, maybe not exactly," she replies knowingly, although Clark never told her of his dream, "but the whole lion and fish thing. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you being a Leo and his being a Pisces."

"What makes you think I'm a Leo?"

Her sly smile grows as she notes that he's become visibly paler. She shrugs. "Like you'd be anything else."

Yes, Lex knows. He would much rather be something else, but that is never going to happen. He is never going to become Clark's. Clark will never look at him in the same light in which Lex looks at him, or as that hungry fish and lion gazed at each other in his sleep last night. "Indeed. How strange. I am certain, though, that you are right, Miss Sullivan. There is, after all, no actual truths to that whole astrology scheme."

"Yeah. Right."

"I hate to rush. However, I am a very busy man."

"Sure."

"You understand, Miss Sullivan."

"Of course."

Chloe waits until she sees Lex's retreating back go out the door before finally releasing her laughter. Lana looks at her curiously. "What was that all about?" she asks, but Chloe just shakes her head. She's too busy laughing to answer her, and besides, even if she wasn't, Lana would never understand or believe the truth about a certain lion and a certain fish.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
